Studying
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: Zuko has a little difficulty focusing when he supposed to be studying in his room with his girlfriend on one year. But he isn't the only one. Despite her teasing, Katara's mind is on the exact same track and it isn't long before she decides to act on it. Rated T for only suggestive themes thanks to Uncle Iroh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Long time no see guys! Wow It really has been months since I uploaded anything. Hopefully you all like this little fluff piece and I hope to have more chapters of my other fics uploaded when I am all moved into my apartment - which should hopefully be soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with any of the creators or characters of the Avatar franchise.

* * *

Katara tried her hardest to focus on the book in front of her. She knew that if she didn't pay attention, there would be no way for her to pass next weeks final. And, yet, she could only find her eyes on the handsome, pale-faced boy in front of her who seemed so content in whatever he was scribbling down.

Zuko watched her from the corner of his eye, his hair hiding his actions as he continued to sketch the same line for the billionth time. Even though Art was his favorite class, he could admit that even he cared to observe the blue-eyed beauty more. She was the art that he wanted to study. To feel every dip of the smooth sculpture he only imagined was her body. Catching only silhouettes of her body at her swim meets gave him enough to work with when he visualized what lay beneath that shirt she was wearing - and the low cut sweater with only a black camisole top did little to squander his curiosity.

He could smell tea brewing and knew that his uncle was home from work, probably closed down early due to the snow that had been covering the ground since yesterday. "Why are we studying on a snow day?"

Looking up at him, the blue-eyed girl's lips drew together in a flat line. "Because we were supposed to start finals today but, with school canceled, it's the perfect opportunity for some last minute studying. Which I know you need."

"You act like I don't study on my own." He crossed his arms in an attempt to seem offended. Opening his good eye, he tried to see if her face held any remorse.

It didn't.

"Okay," he caved. "So maybe I don't study on my own. I get bored."

"I noticed." She smirked this time, pushing her textbook off of her lap and leaning closer to the teenage boy until she had managed to wedge herself between his legs. "Tea smells good."

"You would bring up tea while you're practically on top of me," he groaned.

"Well it does."

"Not as good as you," he slipped, leaning back and bracing himself on his arms in hopes that she'd get even closer.

"Good to know," she chuckled, pressing her lips to his.

Fireworks in winter. The electricity was immediate and the fire between the two of them went rampant with such fluidity it was almost as if they were kissing for the first time. The kissing grew deeper and more intense. Her fingers found his hair as his hands found her waist. He pulled her onto his lap, rolling them over so that he hovered above her. Their breathing mingled in the small gap between their lips before he traced kisses down her neck.

She drew her hips up, pushing herself against him. "Figures you'f like this better than studying," she teased, trailing her hand lower.

"Oh and you don't?" he whispered, nibbling her ear. He knew that was her spot.

"Oh, I do."

"Zuko, why is your door closed," The voice of Iroh came as the door to the pale teenager's room opened.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed, jumping up. "We were just -"

"Oh! I -uh. I made tea!" Iroh exclaimed at the same time. Just as quickly as he had came, he had left, a flush on his cheeks. At least they haven't had sex yet, he mused knowing deep down that he shouldn't be reading his nephew's journal to find out. "Definitely need 'The Talk', those two," he muttered.

"We should go downstairs," Katara spoke, clearing her throat.

"Uh yeah. Just give me a minute."

The swimmer nodded, walking out of the bedroom and down the steps to the kitchen.

"Uncle naked, Uncle naked, Uncle naked," he chanted, trying to calm down what was currently probing against the zipper of his jeans. "Dammit, Katara."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was short. I am thinking about doing a follow-up story about The Talk that Iroh is intending though so that should be fun. Other fics are in the works as well, but I was having a block so I needed to write a nice little fluff piece.

Thanks for reading.

XOXO,

Ana


	2. Requests

Requests Are Now Open.

DM me or comment your requests. I will try to do all of them

XOXO,

Ana


End file.
